


Learn a new thing every day

by curiumKingyo



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've got a lot of Holmes and Watson each discovering their own desires but about our dear DI? Lestrade discovers his kink, much to Mycroft's satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn a new thing every day

The first time Mycroft asked him what he wanted, he didn't know what to say; so he opted for a simple and safe “keep kissing me.” Not bad at all, but the elder Holmes looked slightly disappointed and Lestrade got uneasy. What was he supposed to ask for? Mycroft's kisses were breath taking and Lestrade was happy to just be kissed more and more; but after this episode he started wondering what else he could have asked.

Then, as a distraction between lunch break and the first evening reunion, he opened his laptop and searched for “traditional” kinks and sex fantasies. He kept an eye in the screen and the other over his shoulder, feeling slightly guilty and strangely aroused by it. What if someone caught him doing such a research at work time? What if Sherlock showed up; it would take less than a look from the consulting detective to know what he was doing. What if Donovan or Anderson sneaked up behind him and read it over his shoulder? He shivered with the prospect of being caught, it rose goosebumps in his skin and his throat went dry.

When the sergeant he was supposed to meet with arrived, he closed the computer fast, feeling a sick wave of arousal crushing him. He stood up in weak legs and took several breaths before entering the room, the laptop firmly closed under his arm. The reunion wasn't of utter importance, good thing because he simply couldn't pay attention to it. Every time he looked to the dark corner of the room he couldn't help but have awfully vivid images of being pressed upon the wall and fucked there; door open just chance keeping people from getting in and seeing him like that. He kept shivering, every part of the room giving him nonsensically hot ideas. The large windows were tempting too – what if he pushed Mycroft against the glass surface and sucked the hell out of him? He would moan loudly and shake the window panel enough to draw attention to them.

If the sergeant noticed his uneasiness he did a good job hiding it. As the officer left Lestrade took a shaken breath, stood and looked carefully around the corridor to make sure nobody was around. When the sergeant turned around the corner and disappeared he sprinted to the bathroom and threw himself inside like he was running away from Death itself.

He was alone in the bathroom so he stumbled over to get into a toilet, trying to unfasten his belt and fly while moving across the room. He closed the door with a loud thump and leaned heavily against it, fumbling to get his quickly hardening cock out of his boxers.

At first, he tried to be silent about this, his hand caressing his erection with long strokes, hard and firm, the right angle and perfect twists to make it short and powerful. He could imagine it was Mycroft's hand instead of his own; if the older man was sitting in the toilet they would fit both inside the small cabinet. His hand would feel smooth and delicious against the detective's hard on and Lestrade's hands would be holding his shoulders in a shaky grip. Before he could realise it, his hand had slipped inside his pocket and fished his mobile out of it; but he was conscious of deciding to call Mycroft. The phone rang absurdly loud in the silent room, his ragged breath and the soft whisper of skin against skin the only sounds filling the air. Not so silent anymore.

“Good afternoon” Mycroft greeted “I'm a bit busy here so could you... what are you doing?” There was curiosity and suspicion in his voice and his word echoed deeply inside Lestrade, bringing new goosebumps to his slightly damp skin.

“Hmmm” he hoped he could say something, but a moan was what left his throat.

“You discovered your kinks, don't you?” now there was amusement in Mycroft's voice. “You're masturbating in the Yard's bathroom. Naughty you.”

Lestrade groaned again, shaking all over, his breath growing short and loud. Soon it would be audible from the other side of the door. The thought made him moan even louder and his cock twitch with renewed force between his legs.

“You were searching for kinks this morning” Mycroft's voice kept coming from the speaker, low and dangerous and delicious. It felt like warm velvet over Lestrade's neck and made him ache to press his lips against the sinful mouth that could speak in such an addictive tone. “But to cause such commotion it should not be something you just read about; it was something that happened to you...”

“Almost. Happening now” Lestrade managed with a broken voice, the hand working on his cock moving faster, a mere flash of white in the darkened room. He could hear people passing by in the corridor and how one person stopped by the door for a longer moment, probably listening to him.

“Now?” he could almost picture Mycroft's expression, pulling the pieces together and understanding what was going on. “You're excited to be in public.” not a question. “You're thrilled that some of your subordinates could walk in now and catch you. How deliciously disturbed it sounds, hun? You're leaning against the wall imagining what would it be like being with me in a public space. Not any public space, those glass-sided offices in the Yard; doors opened and lots of people wandering around.”

Lestrade keened desperately, his movements erratic and uncontrolled; Mycroft's voice pushing all the right buttons in his mind. The images playing like a film before his closed eyes.

“You'd kneel in front of me, pushing my bare back against the cold window, taking me deeply in your convulsing hot throat. Oh, I would approve of that. My hands slipping against the glass, finding no purchase on it, forcing me to wind my fingers onto your hair and pull your face harder against my groin, fucking your beautiful mouth where everybody could see us. That dull girl who likes to pick up on my brother would be shocked, wouldn't she? But she'd like it, she likes seeing you being submissive; makes her fell better with herself. She would enjoy watching it...”

Lestrade lost the last words, his blood rushing loudly in his ears as he came with a gasp that left him with no air in his lungs. He kept milking himself with shaking tugs, his orgasm longer and more intense than he had expected it to be. The arm holding the phone went limp and it took him a while to gather enough strength to bring it back to his ear. When he did so he just caught Mycroft's last sentence:

“I'll pick you up at work by seven, be sure you're in your office.”


End file.
